This proposal is a continuation application for a Specialized Cancer Research Center grant with emphasis in basic research encompassing chemical carcinogenesis, immunobiology of cancer, molecular and cell biology and viral oncology. Our objective is to maintain a multidisciplinary specialized cancer center as a logical extension of our current cancer research programs. We are continuing our basic science research programs and are in the process of developing quality clinical care, treatment, and diagnosis for the cancer patient as a direct benefit of this multidisciplinary approach. This continuation will enable us to continue to provide centralized administrative and support activities for the orderly and efficient development of our oncology research program and also to ensure additional collaborative efforts between investigators working on diverse aspects of the problems associated with neoplasia.